Heretofore, in producing enzyme compositions for use in foodstuff, in the case of enzymes derived from microorganisms, it is usual to dry them principally for the convenience of distribution, because enzymes obtained by subjecting the fermentation broth to refining process are in such states as solution (e.g.: extracellular enzyme), suspension (e.g.: intracellular enzyme), wet precipitates (e.g.: precipitates obtained by subjecting those in a solvent to filtration), wet sediments (e.g.: those obtained by subjecting salted-out matter to centrifuge), etc. As the drying process, use is usually made of spray-drying or freeze-drying, vacuum-drying, etc. Drying process is, depending on cases, conducted in the co-presence of an excipient, and its object is to stabilize the enzyme or to improve the convenience of handling by enlarging the volume [c.f. Japanese Published examined patent application (Tokkyo Koho) 63-31446, Stable Urease Compositions or Japanese Published unexamined patent application (Kokai tokkyo koho) 59-104324].